Intress
Water 5|flavor = The secret behind Maxxor's bond with Intress is also the wedge that keeps them apart.|eyes = Amber}} Intress is an OverWorld creature, well-known for being an aide to Maxxor, the OverWorld leader. Character Origins In the original Chaotic, Chaotic: Now or Never, there was another incarnation of Intress who seemed very similar to this one. Appearance In Season 1, she has yellow eyes with orange pupils. Instead of irises, she has slits. She also has a smaller frame than in season 2, as she seems less toned. She had darker hair that was more waved, and the locks that hang over her shoulders are shorter. Intress, in Season 2, appears more toned, with wavy red hair, dark orange fur with darker stripes, a cream-colored underbelly, and fierce, possibly luminous green eyes. Her claws are somewhat darker than her stripes. Background Information Intress is Maxxor's most trusted adviser, his second-in-command, though the exact nature and history of their relationship is the subject of endless speculation. Whatever the truth is, the fact is she plays a central role in the politics of the OverWorld. Her exceptional judgment is matched by exceptional battle skills, making her one of Perim's most respected and feared fighters. Intress is seen as an OverWorld role model because of her many heroic deeds, the most famous being the Battle at the Passage, in which Intress single-handedly shut down an UnderWorld invasion. (BattleDrome of the Sexes) She has helped in many a battle against the UnderWorld army. As well as other tribes who have attacked the OverWorld. She once fought the transformed Raznus and only stopped because Maxxor said so. She also was stunned when Maxxor forged a alliance with the Danians. It is also suspected that she may be the sister of Takinom due to what it says on both their texts. Personality and Behavior Intress is caring towards her OverWorld allies, and made a good friend of Zalic; once saving him from an UnderWorld invasion.(TV:as infected by one of Lord Van Bloot) Also she has developed a close relationship with Maxxor, looking out for him when he was infected by one of h Maxxor. Tom 's mugics. (TV:a bid to find out i) This is also shown when Kaz pointed out that Intress would be with Maxxor. Tom scans Zalic in a bid to find out if he knows where Intress has gone, in his quest to find Maxxor. (TV:Fallen Hero) Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies She has a very close, if tenseThe Ultimate Guide relationship with Maxxor, and is good friends with Zalic after saving his life. She's also shown to have grown fond of the Chaotic players Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton. Enemies It has been revealed that Intress, although sworn enemies with Takinom, may once have saved her life. The text on their cards also indicate that they may be sisters. Speculation The OverWorld tribe contains many cat-like humanoids each with a corresponding member of the large cat family. It is possible that they come from a similar family or race. Examples are Vidav (Siberian Tiger), Tangath Toborn (Lion), Attacat (Panther), Ulfhedinn (Snow Leopard), and of course Intress (Tiger). Card Details Dawn of Perim Water 5 (Water attacks by this Creature deal an additional 5 damage.) | flavor = The secret behind Maxxor's bond with Intress is also the wedge that keeps them apart. }} Natureforce : Creatures you control gain 5 energy for each elemental type they have. Unique, Loyal | flavor = "Despite our differences, since the Cothica flows through each of us, we are all united." }} Strategies * Intress has truly mastered the use of the Water Element and Water is her favored - but not only - type of Attack, where she can deal an extra five damage. * Equip Intress, Natureforce with Elementalist Pauldrons and she will gain 20 energy every time she activates her ability. * Intress, Natureforce can make any army almost invincible if most of the creatures have 3 or 4 elements. * Giving Intress a riverland moon will help increase her stats so that she will be tougher. Release and Promotion The Intress card was released as a Super Rare in the Dawn of Perim set and an Ultra Rare in Turn of the Tide as Intress, Natureforse. TV Show Intress commonly appears in Perim, often alongside Maxxor. She has also appeared in the Season One opening titles. Appearances BattleDrome of the Sexes While Peyton and Krystella have a match to prove which are better, boys or girls, Sarah tells Tom a tale of the warrior Intress, and how she stopped an UnderWorld invasion single-handedly in the Battle of the Passage. Fallen Hero Maxxor was infected by a Mugic cast by Lord Van Bloot when out on a mission with Intress. When Tom and Kaz find him, he lets Tom scan him and has Intress see them out. When she returned, Maxxor had left. A Fearsome Fate Tom used his new Maxxor scan in a match only to discover Maxxor had hardly any courage and everything he saw was amazingly frightful. The real Maxxor is seen at the end of the episode headed to the Underworld. Maze of Menace Tom gives Maxxor the crystal with all his power inside. Maxxor breaks it and is back to his old self. he then fights his nemesis Chaor and is victorious. Chaor gets away but Intress and Najarin are glad to have their leader back. They ask Tom what he'd like as a reward for helping Maxxor, Tom gets a new scan of Maxxor and says that next time in the dromes those two will kick some code and they have big laugh. Breakdown Cards and Scans MajorTom He offered to let Kaz borrow his scan of her for his match against Hotshot but Kaz thought he should use all Underworlders. (Firefighters). Peytonic Master‏‎ Unknown to the people watching his match against Krystella, Peyton fought as various female creatures including, Takinom, Quadore, Skithia and Intress., Intress was Peyton's trump card in the match as she defeated Krystella's last creature, Zalvar with surprising ease (TV: BattleDrome of the Sexes Peyton used her again in his match against BattleBoarder but she quickly fell against Hoton's Allmagedon(attack) Elliot Quotes Gallery DOP-012.png Intress-season2.png|Intress Seaons 2 and 3 Intress.jpg|Intress Natureforce Intress.png|Intress Season 1 Intress animated.png|Intress in Season 1 opening Intress NF.png Intress TV.jpg Intress Wallpaper by DiamondHeart31.jpg Season2-Intress.png Trivia The card art for Intress NF is actully the originaly concived card art for the DOP card. Her actress Rachel Lillis also is the voice of Misty (Pokemon Original series), Jessie, Ursula (from fellow series Dinosaur King), and many female characters on 4Kids, when Chaotic aired. Intress is one of many cat-like female heroes throughout contemporary pop culture and entertainment, DC Comics' Catwoman (also being the titular character of a film) to which the original character design, wearing black, was more similar. The name Intress is also very similar to Huntress, another female hero (Catwoman's daughter). It is possible that her coloration was inspired by Cheetara. See also *Maxxor *Takinom *Tom Majors *Peyton *OverWorlders *Zalic Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Females Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Creatures With Water Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Turn of the Tide Category:Super Rare Cards Category:Ultra Rare Cards Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Featured Article Category:Creatures Notes and References